The present invention relates to a fluid transport device, and more particularly to a fluid transport device for compressing or pumping a work fluid and which is very suitable for refrigeration systems.
More conventional fluid displacement devices that are adaptable for use in refrigeration systems such as piston compressors or rotary compressors suffer from a number of deficiencies. In the case of the former, more complicated valve mechanisms are required along with inefficiencies in the use of space. While rotary compressors, such as the type characterized in having eccentric rotating cylinders have relatively lower compression and incur high rates of wear in their gating mechanisms. Yet other compressor types employing rotating scroll members through also achieving high compression and rotary efficiency, require very accurately dimensioned components that are difficult and expensive to manufacture.
Whereas, the fluid displacement device of the present invention achieves both high compression and the space efficiencies of a rotary type compressor system while still being inexpensive to manufacture. Further, the unique arrangement of the device enables a simplified and integral valve mechanism for controlling the intake and expulsion of work fluid.